Ghaleon's Tears
by Gon
Summary: This is a story about all the doubts Ghaleon has about betraying his bestfriend.


Ghaleon's Tears   
  
  
NOTES- No I do NOT own Lunar or any of it's characters.  
  
  
  
Rain beat down against Mia's bedroom window as Ghaleon read to her,barely audible above the rain. It was her second story that night;she had begged for another because the storm had scared her. As the story neared it's end, Mia drifted off to sleep.  
  
Ghaleon finished the story and blew out the many candles throughout the rather large room. As he finished, the skies lit up with lightning and roared with thunder. Mia began to stir as the storm intensified. He quickly sat back down beside her bed and began to recite her favorite poem:  
  
The Four Heroes,  
Rode the Four Dragons  
Across the Sky  
  
They were called to  
Protect the Goddess of love the goddess of light  
They flew through the clouds  
To win thier fight  
And Lunar was saved that night  
  
Mia fell back to sleep and Ghaleon once again rose. This time he headed out of the room. His shoes tapped and echoed through the large, lavishly carpeted halls of the Magic Guild. It was founded by Lemia Ausa only three years ago to teach people to unlock thier inante magical abilities. When it was opened, Ghaleon was appointed Premier of the guild, the second-highest position of power.   
  
He quickly turned left to go to the smaller Library of Vane held within the walls of the Guild. He had been meeting Lemia there in secret for those three years. Tonight he was late.  
* * *  
Very little light entered the back of the library, but it was plenty for them. Lemia made her move and took his king. She had won again. On their travels, Lemia and Ghaleon had played chess together. It continued over to their regular lives even though the adventure was over. Ghaleon had always won before, but lately his mind had been elsewhere; thus allowing Lemia to beat him.  
"I won again!"she laughed, as she picked up the pieces returning them to their case.  
  
"So you did."  
  
Ghaleon put the polished wood case away and sat back down.  
He sighed as he pondered whether to ask her or not.  
  
"What's the matter,Ghaleon?"Lemia asked, after seeing the expression on his face.  
  
"Lemia." Ghaleon put his hands together forming a steeple. "Have you ever wondered if Dyne and Althena made the right choice?"  
  
"Ghaleon, we're not to talk about this, remember?!"  
  
Ghaleon shook his head. He should have known she would not understand.  
* * * *  
12 years later  
  
Ghaleon walked through the richly carpeted halls of the Magic Guild, heading to his friend's room.  
My friend? Would I do what I'm about to do to a friend?   
Am I going to go through with this?  
Once I start, I will not be able to stop. No one will be able to stand even looking at me.  
He had signed his death warrant when he had asked Xenobia for help. He had already ended this old life when he enlisted Taben to build the Grindery.  
Ghaleon was no more.  
He reached Lemia's door, knocked, and waited for her to answer.  
* * * *  
He entered the office and shut the heavy oak door behind him.  
  
"Ghaleon, you don't have to knock!" She laughed, putting her reading glasses back in the case.  
  
"Lemia, I have something important to tell you."  
  
He told her everything, the Vile Tribe, Taben, revenge....  
  
Lemia's eyes were wide with fear. They clouded over with tears that soon fell down her face.  
  
"You can't be serious." Her voice was desperate, her eyes searching his face, waiting for him to laugh, to smile, anything to make it not real.  
  
He felt tears well up in his eyes; the first tears he had shed since Dyne's death.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lemia, I'm sorry."  
  
He pulled a memory mask out of his robe pocket. The masks had been banned by wizards long ago because they clouded your mind and stole your thoughts.  
  
A tear fell down his cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He headed towards Lemia with the mask. She didn't cry out. She didn't back away. She was still waiting for it to be a joke.  
  
Another tear fell.  
  
He placed the mask upon her face. The teeth on the edges bore  
into her skin.  
  
A third tear fell.  
  
Three trails of blood on each side fell down Lemia's face,she collapsed into his arms,and he laid her gently on the floor.  
He knelt beside and all his tear's fell.  
  
I'm sorry,Lemia,I'm sorry.  



End file.
